villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Duke of Owls
'The Grand Duke of Owls '''is a powerful owl sorcerer who briefly fights in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war against Doctor Facilier. He was the main villain of the Don Bluth animated film ''Rock-a-Doodle. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Facilier Eris, seeing the Grand Duke of Owls as a threat to her plan, sends her minion, Doctor Facilier, to asassinate him. Facilier confronts the Duke in his tree. Rather than silently surrender, the Duke grows to enormous size and creates a tornado to try and kill Facilier. Unfortunately for him, Facilier manages to reverse the Duke's tornado, shrinking him to a smaller size. In this state, he is presumably killed by Facilier. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Grand Duke of Owls is part of a considerable faction of evil dark beings, including Nightmare Moon, Samhain, and Dracula himself, known as the Legion of Darkness. An undeniably weaker member of the faction, the Grand Duke of Owls is relatively content with his position, though he desperately wants to keep it. Vs Septimus With the rise of Myotismon in the faction, the Grand Duke finds his place in the alliance all the more threatened. He thus decides to defend his position by taking on the most available opponent. That turns out to be Septimus, an elf who accidentally teleports into the Grand Duke's lair. The elf gets a slight advantage after knocking one of the Grand Duke's minions into him, but the Grand Duke recovers quickly. The two fire all their magics at each other, and the Grand Duke has more energy to offer. His magical breath reduces Septimus to ash. Blasted Away Myotismon has the Grand Duke track down an amulet in the possession of Professor Screweyes, who recently killed Samhain. The Grand Duke is initially frightened by Screweyes's various monsters, but he musters up the courage to destroy them with his magic breath. The Grand Duke is less prepared to take on the Kralahome, a surprise player who blasts him out of Screweyes's circus with a firework. TreacheryCategory:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains After his defeat, the Grand Duke realizes the fragility of his position in the Legion of Darkness. He thus decides to go renegade, resurrecting his fallen comrade, Nightmare Moon. Devimon, Myotismon's right-hand man, discovers the two, forcing them to fight back. The Grand Duke blows some of his powerful breath at Devimon, but the Digimon effortlessly blocks the attack. Fortunately for the Grand Duke, Nightmare Moon is able to blow Devimon away. Death Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains Category:Nigtmare Moon's Alliance in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Animal Villans Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Sorcerer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Kōsei Tomita Category:Christopher Plummer